fandomofprettycurefandomcom-20200214-history
Goddess Tear! Pretty Cure
'''Goddess Tear! Pretty Cure '''is one of LYC’s fanseries. The main themes are mythology and emotions. Story 1,000 years ago, a war broke out between the six goddesses of Earth and an evil faction who sought to take their powers by stealing their Tear Stones, the source of a goddess’s powers and life force. The evil faction successfully defeated the Origin Goddess, the being who created the entire world and the five other goddesses. Having been weakened by the continuous fighting and with no other choice but to seal away the evil faction, the goddesses put the evil into a 1,000 year sleep before becoming dormant themselves. The evil has reawakened, and five girls will need to unlock the powers of the goddesses they were in their past lives. Characters Cures * '''Seiko Ueno/Cure Beacon: '''Seiko is a young teenage girl who just moved to a new school in a new city. Seiko is sociable and caring, but not very smart. After learning that she is a reincarnation of the Light Goddess, she transforms into "The gentle light that illuminates everything! The goddess of hope and light! Cure Beacon!" using her Beacon Tear Stone and the words "Pretty Cure! Goddess Ascension!". Her main attack is Shining Wave. Her theme color is pink. * '''Reina Fujino/Cure Matsuri: '''Reina is a serious and strong-willed girl who comes from a very respected traditional family. She has a Yamato Nadeshiko image. After learning that she is the reincarnation of the Fire Goddess, she transforms into "The bright flame that warms everything! The goddess of courage and fire! Cure Matsuri!" using her Matsuri Tear Stone and the words "Pretty Cure! Goddess Ascension!". Her main attack is Spiral Lantern. Her theme color is crimson. * '''Shizuku Mizuhara/Cure Surge: '''Shizuku is a fashion forward and eccentric girl, well-known at the school for her eccentricity. After learning that she is the reincarnation of the Ocean Goddess, she transforms into "The vast sea that protects everything! The goddess of individuality and water! Cure Surge!" using her Surge Tear Stone and the words "Pretty Cure! Goddess Ascension!" Her main attack is Dancing Splash. Her image color is blue. * '''Rinne Tsukishima/Cure Eternal: '''Rinne is the reincarnation of the Creation Goddess, and was born when the Cure Thieves appeared. Using her Eternal Tear Stone and the words "Pretty Cure! Goddess Ascension!", she transforms into the "The brilliant beginning that gave life to everything! The goddess of creation! Cure Eternal!". Her main attack is Beautiful Creation. Her theme color is white. * '''Sayaka Tsukishima/Cure Ephemeral: '''Sayaka is the reincarnation of the Destruction Goddess, and was born along with her twin sister when the Cure Thieves appeared. Using her Ephemeral Tear Stone and the words "Pretty Cure! Goddess Ascension!", she transforms into the "The liberating ending that will bring about a new age! The goddess of destruction! Cure Ephemeral!". Her main attack is Destructive Shock. Her theme color is black. Fairies * '''Sera: '''A fairy that’s the cross between a cow and an angel. She guides the Pretty Cures, but she lost her memories after the Divine War. Cure Thieves * '''No Name: '''A mysterious silhouette with a distorted voice. She wants to gather the five Tear Stones become all-powerful. * '''Dim: '''A woman serving under No Name in order to attain a Tear Stone and become a goddess. She possesses a human Soul, but it is extremely corrupted. * '''Sharius: '''A man serving under No Name. It is unknown why he serves her, as he cannot become a goddess by obtaining a Tear Stone. His Soul is extremely corrupted. * '''Astera: '''A woman serving under No Name. * '''Noroija: '''The monsters. Created when corrupted human Souls are given to inanimate objects. Minor Characters * '''Riku Ueno: '''Seiko’s older brother. He discovers his sister’s secret identity and continually worries about the fact that his sister is actually the reincarnation of a goddess. * '''Junko Ueno: '''Seiko and Minato’s single mother. Despite being the only parent to two children, Junko seems to be carefree. * '''Kōsuke Fujino: '''Reina‘s grandfather. Is very strict but well-meaning. * '''Michiru Fujino: '''Reina’s grandmother. In spite of her old age, Michiru is very energetic. Category:Emotions Themed Fanseries Category:LYC’s Series